


Bonding Rituals of the Insane

by LadyErin



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Coerced circle dancing, Gen, Making your best friend share your fate, Spasmodic speedster, Super-strong ex-girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bart’s crazy antics can be a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Rituals of the Insane

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place later in the Teen Titans run, just before the re-boot. A little more than a drabble but not quite even a short story. 
> 
> And oh my I wrote something rated ‘G’. The Bart plot bunny is a bit disappointed that he’s not getting to make out with anybody. :D 
> 
> I was hearing Dynamite by Taio Cruz in my head while writing this, but you can pick whatever bouncy up-beat song you want.

 

 

Hearing the strains of loud, boisterous, bouncy music the Teen Titans converged upon the roof to find Bart skateboarding on his ramp. Doing flip’s and tricks on the board in time to the beat.

Jumping off his board he started gyrating wildly, flailing his arms in their direction. Urging them to join in the fun.

“What the hell is he doing?” Conner asked mystified watching his friend uncertainly.

Tim shook his head in wonderment, saying questioningly. “Ummm? I’m not sure? Either he’s having an epileptic fit or he’s dancing.”

Rose laughed and grabbed Bart’s hand joining him. Looking much more graceful than the spastic speedster.

Kiran gleefully joined them taking Rose’s other hand, her smile to Bart nearly blinding.

Gar grinned at the rest of them. “Come on guys! Loosen up!” he cajoled loudly. Then he too joined Bart, Kiran and Rose.

Raven shrugged and moved over to them, Gar grabbed her around the waist and started twirling her making her laugh.

Conner shook his head and put his hands up as if defending himself from the strange ritualistic exploits of his teammates. “No. No way am I doing that. You guys look like idiots.” He said in horror.

Cassie punched him on the shoulder and then grabbed his hand. She dragged him into the circle with a slightly evil grin as she took Kiran’s free hand.

As he was being hauled away he grabbed Tim’s hand taking him with him. “If I have to, then so do you.” He told him resignedly, knowing if he protested he was going to get pounded by his ex.

Bart grabbed Tim’s other hand grinning hugely as they completed the circle. Tim rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.” Then smiling at his best friend he added, “I guess team bonding is a good thing.”


End file.
